Les Fondateurs et autres OS sur Hogwards
by Elwenn Snape
Summary: Un petit texte sans prétention dans le cadre d'un défi d'écriture de la page fb : Potterhead Jusqu'à la fin. Pensées d'une fondatrice, qui regarde avec amour son école, bien des années plus tard et autres pensées...
1. Pensées d'une Sable et Or

_**"Je jures solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises"**_

 **Bonsoir les loulous.**  
 **Dans le cadre du FANART PROJECT FONDATEURS de la page Potterhead Jusqu'à la fin, je vous présente ce que j'ai écrit.**

 **C'est sans ambition et sans prise de tête.**  
 **Une façon héraldique de voir les choses.**  
 **A vous de juger.**

 **Bonne fin de week end et promis, je vais finir par l'écrire ce chapitre de l'Ange Gardien de Harry, surtout que 3 bonus sont déjà écrits...**  
 **Des bisous**

 _ **"Méfaits accomplis"**_

* * *

La jolie rousse réfléchissait. Comment une idée si lumineuse, pleine de bonne volonté et d'espoir avait pu traverser une période si sombre ?

Au début ils étaient quatre.

Quatre ami.e.s  
Quatre sorciers.ières  
Quatre âmes  
Quatre couleurs.

Gryffondor  
Le Lion téméraire, irréfléchi et courageux  
Rouge

Serdaigle  
L'aigle sage, intellectuel et curieux  
Bleu

Poufsouffle  
Le Blaireau loyal, patient et amoureux  
Jaune

Serpentard  
Le Serpent rusé, noble et ambitieux  
Vert

Que c'était il donc passé pour que le dernier des Quatre, décide de tout plaqué, pour prendre le large en menaçant la vie des futurs disciples de l'école ?

Le premier de part son caractère très belliqueux avait apporter à l'école, les arts du combat à l'épée, des duels et la Défense contre les Forces du Mal.  
Toujours à foncer tête baissée et réfléchir après, il avait l'apanage d'un prince, d'un roi.  
De rouge et d'or étaient ses couleurs, et il se plaisait à dire, que le rouge, ne vint que lorsqu'il pourfendit pour la première fois un dragon.  
Bien que ses principaux traits de caractère, pouvait le rendre insupportable aux yeux des autres, il était l'ami de tous, et aidai volontiers ses élèves et ceux des autres.  
Amoureux, il ne déclara jamais sa flamme et sa lignée ne fût conservée que parce qu'il légua tout à son premier élève.  
Ainsi naquit la Maison de Godric Gryffondor, le Prince d'Or et de Rouge, le Tueur de Dragon.

La deuxième, était l'érudit des quatre. Femme savante, elle aimait les sortilèges, l'astronomie, les runes et l'arithmancie.  
Réfléchit, elle n'agissait que si la situation requérait son attention.  
Le port altier, elle était une Dame, comme l'on en croise dans les contes.  
De bleu et bronze, étaient ses couleurs. Elle se plaisait à dire que le bleu était la voûte céleste et le bronze les étoiles qui l'en composait. La réalité était tout autre, mais jamais elle ne le dévoilera.  
D'une relation trouble, d'aucuns des trois autres n'eurent connaissance, naquit une fille. Héléna. Cette dernière brisera le cœur de sa mère et signera de ce fait la fin précoce de la fondatrice.  
Ainsi naquit la Maison de Rowena Serdaigle, la Dame de Bronze et de Bleu, La Sage.

Des quatre, la troisième la plus travailleuse, la plus juste et la plus aimante.  
De nature, patiente, tolérante et gentille, elle passait souvent pour la niaise de service.  
Proche de la nature, elle en connaissait tous les secrets. Toujours un mot gentil pour celui qui avait le moral dans le bas de ses robes.  
Replète, rousse et de grands yeux bleus, elle était particulièrement apprécier pour ses nombreuses recettes de cuisines qui ravissent encore les papilles des élèves aujourd'hui.  
Douée en sortilèges, et bonne vivante, elle sera la créatrice de nombreux sortilèges liés à l'alimentation.  
De jaune et de noir, étaient ses couleurs. Le jaune ou or, pour la pureté et le noir ou sable pour la fourrure du blaireau ou taisson.  
Ainsi naquit la Maison de Helga Poufsouffle, la Dame d'Or et Sable, L'Amoureuse.

Le dernier et pas des moindre, était le noble, le sang-pur.  
La ruse et l'ambition était le maître mot de ce maître legilimens, et parleur de serpent.  
Proche de la magie noire, il fut rapidement associé à la magie dite dangereuse et sombre.  
Sa capacité à parler aux serpents, lui attribua le surnom de « Langue de Serpent »  
Grand, le port fière et les traits noble, il affichait sans vergogne son dédain des règles.  
Prônant la pureté du sang, il était impératif pour lui que les disciples, ne soient que des enfants issus de familles sorcières.  
De vert et d'argent, étaient ses couleurs. Le vert du serpent, dont il pouvait pratiquer la langue et l'argent noble couleur, comme était son rang.  
Ainsi naquit la Maison de Salazar Serpentard, Le Noble de Vert et d'Argent, Le Rusé.

Ces quatre grand.e.s sorciers.ières du Moyen-Âge, furent donc les de Hogwarts.

Une école qui avait pour but premier de réunir et protéger les sorciers.ières du Moyen-Âge, alors persécuté.e.s par les Moldus.  
Ils établirent un blason commun réunissant leur propres blason, autour du H de Hogwarts. Ils y ajoutèrent la devise : _Draco domiens numquam titilandus. Il ne faut pas chatouiller le Dragon qui dort.  
_ La légende veut qu'une vouivre, une race de dragon sans pattes, dorme sous les fondations du château.

Les quatre finirent par donner leur noms à des maisons, qui regroupaient les disciples qu'ils avaient choisi eux-même.  
C'est de cela que naquit la discordance entre Serpentard et Gryffondor.  
Le premier ne voulait pas de nés-moldus, ne leur faisant pas confiance, rappelant que le but premier du château étaient de les protéger, eux sorciers.ières des moldus, et le deuxième estimant qu'il fallait donner une chance à ces moldus baignés de magie.

Serdaigle La Sage et Poufsouffle L'Amoureuse, se rangèrent du point de vu du Lion.  
De rage le Serpent, quitta l'école pour ne plus y revenir.  
Cependant il laissa un cadeau à ses ami.e.s. Un chambre, renfermant son familier. La Chambre de Secrets. Une salle souterraine que seul l'héritier de Serpentard, pourrait ouvrir, afin de finir la noble tâche de débarrasser le château de nés-moldus.

Hier encore, la discordance, était de mise. Il n'était pas rare de voir les Rouges et Or, et les Verts et Argent se battre. Discordance attisée par Le Lord Noir, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'Héritier de Serpentard.

Aujourd'hui pourtant l'école prend un nouveau départ. Celui du renouveau.  
Après la Guerre, vient la Paix, et ça, Helga le savait, elle l'avait toujours su.  
Alors pour la première fois, elle se dit qu'elle avait peut être eu raison.  
Raison de s'effacer du monde matériel et immatériel.  
Parce qu'après tout le vert, ce n'est que le mélange du jaune et du bleu...


	2. Loved Ones and Leaving

**_« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises »_ **

**Bonjour les Botrucs. Comment allez vous ?  
Je reviens vers vous avec un nouvel OS.**

 **Le titre est celui d'une musique de Harry Potter et L'Ordre du Phenix.**

 **Je vous conseille de l'écouter en même temps que votre lecture.**

 **On se retrouve en bas.**

 _ **« Méfaits accomplis »**_

* * *

Loved Ones and Leaving*

Des heures sombres arrivent.  
L'odeur de fer,  
Le goût du sel,  
Les cris et les larmes.

Je sais que les temps prochains seront durs.  
Il y aura des pertes, des départs, des trahisons.  
Mais je ne peux rien faire.  
Je n'ai pas le droit.

Ils sont là.  
Je les sens.  
J'ai tout fait pour qu'il n'y arrive pas, mais en vain.  
La trahison est là.

Dumbledore tombe.  
Il est mort.  
J'aurai pu le rattraper, le sauver.  
Il ne voulait pas.

Il devait mourir  
Il était en train de mourir.  
Son temps était compté,  
Et le mien ?

De nouvelles heures sombres s'installent.  
Un nouveau directeur,  
L'homme sombre.  
Il est triste, perdu et seul.

Je le vois pleurer à l'abri de tous.  
Il cache son jeu, je le sais.  
Alors je l'aide comme je peux,  
Mais comprend il ?

La Résistance se met en place.  
Le Sauveur manque à l'appel.  
Elle aussi.  
Mais j'aide, à ma manière.

Ils ne comprennent pas,  
Mais ce n'est pas grave.  
Elle, elle saurait voir.  
Elle voit toujours, ce que l'on ne voit pas.

Il tente tant bien que mal de les aider lui aussi.  
Mais il est surveillé.  
Alors comme à mon habitude j'aide.  
Et des gens se perdent.

Il est là ! Il est revenu.  
Elle aussi.  
Mais s'ils sont là, c'est que l'autre aussi.  
La fin est proche dans ce cas.

L'odeur de fer,  
Le goût du sel,  
Les cris,  
Les larmes.

La Voix,  
Cette voix qui ferai frémir les morts,  
Elle suinte la magie noire,  
Elle s'insinue dans les moindres interstices,

L'autre le demande,  
Je connais la fin,  
Je l'ai vu, je sais.  
Il ne craint rien.

Lui par contre, je sais ce qu'il risque.  
Je dois l'aider,  
Mais je ne peux pas bouger.  
Elle ! Elle va l'aider pour moi.

Je l'appelle,  
Elle répond, bien sûr.  
Elle à toujours su écouter.  
Va ! Va l'aider, je t'accompagne.

Un cri.  
Déchirant.  
Le silence.  
Oppressant.

L'attente.  
L'autre revient.  
Le corps du Sauveur est là,  
Gisant dans les bras du Gardien.

Me serai-je trompé ?  
Aurais-je tout perdu en cet instant ?  
Un Résistant se dresse,  
Il à l'épée, offerte par Fawks.

« Oui il est mort » clame t-il  
« Mais il restera là, dans nos cœurs »  
« Vous avez perdu »  
« Vous n'aurez jamais l'espoir, ni l'amour, ni l'amitié »

L'autre reste stoïque.  
Le corps se réveille,  
Il tombe, se redresse,  
Il tue.

L'autre est mort,  
Combien, comme lui, le sont ?  
De chaque côté, on compte,  
On pleure ou on se rend.

J'ai mal,  
Très mal,  
Que se passe t-il ?  
Je suis touché.

Je n'ai rien vu.  
Je n'ai rien senti.  
J'ai mal,  
Je suis salement amoché

Elle revient, je la sent  
Un corps, inerte mais vivant la suit,  
Il flotte derrière elle,  
Elle l'a sauvé, on l'a sauvé.

Le plus dur reste à venir.  
Les larmes, ne vont pas se tarirent si vite.  
Il faut dire adieux à nos enfants, nos amis, nos frères.  
Et reconstruire.

Ils sont tous là.  
Ils se soutiennent,  
Elle propose de parler pour tous.  
Pour toutes ces pertes

Ils l'écoutent.  
Je l'écoute  
Elle souris,  
Elle raconte

"Les pertes que l'on pleure aujourd'hui  
Ne sont pas vaines.  
Elles offrent malgré elles, un monde meilleur pour ceux qui restent,  
Soyons heureux d'avoir connu des gens prêts à tout pour rendre la beauté au monde."

Les larmes se tarissent,  
Les sourires naissent sur les lèvres des vivants  
Même l'homme sombre sourit,  
Caché à la vu de tous.

Ils ne sont pas prêts,  
Mais bientôt,  
Je le sais  
Je l'ai toujours su

Alors lentement le temps reprend son cours  
Mes blessures ne sont plus  
Je peux enfin me tenir debout,  
Fière

Et pour la première fois depuis des siècles  
En ce jour de rentrée,  
Je fais entendre ce son oublié de tous  
Hogwards est vivant et le fait savoir.

* * *

*Loved Ones and Leaving de Nicholas Hooper.

* * *

 ** _« Lumos »_ **

**Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ?  
Il m'est venu hier soir, alors que je luttait pour trouver le sommeil.  
Avez vous devinez qui était qui ?**

 **Des bisous sur vos fronts.**

 _ **« Nox »**_


	3. A Window to the Past

_**"Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises"**_

 **Voici un petit OS défi lancé par LycorisSnape qui, gentiment corrige mes fics en cours. (Non elles ne sont pas publiées et non je ne sais pas si un jour je le fait)  
Vous pouvez également retrouver cet OS sur le profil de LycorisSnape.**

 **Donc, le peach : " Fin de première année de Harry. Se dernier à défait Voldy et Dumbledore, demande** **à Severus d'aller chercher le Miroir du Risèd dans la Salle de l'Affrontement. Serai-ce une ruse pour que Severus découvre ce qu'il désire le plus? "**

 **Avec ça, j'ai écrit cet OS qui était la seule contrainte, respecter le format de l'OS.**

 **Bonne lecture les Nargoles.**

 _ **"Méfaits accomplis"**_

* * *

A Window to the Past*

Severus Snape, était heureux.  
Non pas heureux, satisfait ?  
Non plus. Que ressentait-il ?  
L'année venait de se finir.  
Potter avait à nouveau défait le Mage Noir.  
Mage Noir qui squattait l'arrière de la tête de cet idiot de Quirell.  
Quirell, qui, d'ailleurs n'était plus. Selon Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard, entre autres titres des plus ronflants, il était mort en voulant toucher Potter. En même temps, qui ne mourrait pas en touchant le fils de Potter Senior ?  
Potter d'ailleurs, tiens parlons-en.  
Petit : L'Elu, ne mange-t-il pas à sa faim chez ses Moldus ?  
Brun aux cheveux en épi : Ne se coiffe-t-il jamais ?  
Des lunettes : Comme son crétin de père.  
Les yeux verts émeraude : Les même que sa douce Lily.  
Arrogant, hautain, transgresseur des règles, nul en potions et ami avec un Weasley et une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.  
Il avait observé le Trio d'Or, comme Minerva aimait à les nommer.  
Toujours dans les pires coups foireux.  
D'abord le Troll, puis le cours de vol, qui offrit à Potter une place d'attrapeur dès sa première année.  
Noël, où le gamin était resté et avait eu le culot de lui souhaiter un joyeux noël, en lui offrant une boîte de bonbons. Non mais depuis quand, le Grand et Puissant Severus Snape, Maître de Potion et Chauve Souris des Cachots mangeait-il des bonbons et surtout pouvait s'attirer la sympathie d'un élève ? Et cet élève en plus.  
Il avait voulu au départ, l'envoyer voir si Merlin était plus loin. Mais le regard et le sourire de Dumbledore l'en avait dissuadé. Il avait alors prit la boîte de mauvaise grâce et fait demi-tour sans rien répliquer.

L'année s'était finie en beauté avec la prise de la Pierre Philosophale par Potter dans la dernière salle au Miroir.  
Il avait contribué à piéger le couloir menant à la pierre. Seulement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Quirell, puis le Trio d'Or, n'y pénètre. D'ailleurs, il ne savait même pas le fondement du pourquoi du comment la pierre était en les murs de Poudlard.

Quand le directeur avait parler de cette histoire, lors de la réunion de pré-rentrée, il n'écoutait pas vraiment, absorber à rédiger l'exemplaire de la fiche élève qu'il distribuerait aux premières années.

Fils d'un moldu et d'une sorcière, Snape avait grandi dans un quartier moldu et avait été scolarisé dans une école primaire du comté pendant ses premières années d'études.  
Là, il avait appris à lire, écrire, compter, l'histoire de son pays (côté moldu s'entend), la biologie, la géographie, l'astronomie et le français.  
Lors de la première journée de classe, il se souvenait que les professeurs leur faisait remplir une fiche élève. Il fallait y mettre, le nom, le prénom, l'âge, l'adresse, le téléphone (pas évident quand on utilise une cheminée), la profession des parents (Maître de Potion pour la mère, ça passe ?), matière scolaire préférée (comment savoir, on commence les cours... oh ces moldus), sport favoris ou pratiqué (le Quidditch ! Si ça existe d'abord. On vole sur des balais et on s'échange une balle rouge, le souaffle, tout en évitant les cognards et en marquant des buts dans des anneaux à 10m du sol. Crédible ?), ce que l'on veut faire dans la vie (Être un grand sorcier et maître de potions. Snape au coin, pour inepties. Inept-quoi?), et pour finir ce que vous aimez le plus.  
A cette dernière phrase, Severus n'avait jamais répondu. Quelque soit le professeur, ou l'année de classe dans laquelle il était, il ne répondait pas. Pas qu'il ne le veuille pas. Mais Severus, ne savait pas ce que voulait dire aimer. Il comprenait le verbe, l'action, le sens du mot. Mais pas son application. Alors il ne savait pas ce qu'il aimait le plus.

Bien sûr l'année de ses 9 ans, il aurait pu répondre Lily Evans. Mais ça aurait fait jaser. Lui, le pauvre, l'enfant en guenilles, une fois la porte de sa maison passée, aimer une fille comme Lily Evans ? C'était contre nature auraient dit les uns. Mais ce qui était réellement contre nature, était leur nature à eux. Elle et lui étaient des sorciers, c'était indéniable. Mais comment lui dire ?  
Puis il avait trouvé le courage. Et voilà où ça l'avait mené.  
On était à la fin de l'année, et il détestait le fils de la seule femme qu'il avait jamais aimé.

C'est sur ces pensées mille fois ressassées que Severus descendait pour la dernière fois dans la chambre du Miroir.  
Dumbledore, avait eu la brillante et merveilleuse idée de lui demander d'aller le chercher. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas le remonter lui-même.  
Encore une idée du Mage de la Lumière pour que Severus découvre enfin ce qu'il désirait le plus.  
Comme s'il avait envie de le savoir.  
Il n'attendait plus rien de la vie.  
Il avait déjà tant perdu.  
Pourquoi apprendre quelque chose, qui de toute façon, serait inaccessible et/ou déjà parti ?

Il avait donné sa vie à Dumbledore dans l'espoir de sauver Lily.  
Lily était morte, il le savait, il l'avait prise dans ses bras, et avait bercé son corps inerte de toute vie pendant des heures. Il n'avait même pas prêté attention au bébé qui le regardait depuis son lit d'enfant.  
Il ne se doutait non plus un seul instant que Harry s'en souvenait. Harry savait. Harry l'avait vu pleurer. Pleurer sa mère, la femme aux cheveux d'ange, au parfum de fleurs et au regard d'émeraude.

Arrivé à destination, Severus, se demanda comment faire pour remonter l'imposant artefact.  
Le réduire et le mettre dans sa poche aurait été la chose la plus aisée et pratique. Mais c'était sans compter la magie propre du miroir qui ne se laisserait pas faire.  
Tout à ses réflexions, Severus couvrit d'un lourd drap de velours noir le Miroir. Pas question de se faire avoir au petit jeu de l'accro au citron.  
En y pensant, Severus se dit qu'il serait bien qu'il demande à Poppy de jeter un œil au taux de glucose du directeur. Avec tous ces bonbons, il finirait par développer à coup sûr un diabète.  
Revenant à son problème initial, le sombre professeur tenta de déplacer le meuble. Ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un iota.  
Fait de bois à moulures d'or, finement travaillé, il fallait reconnaître que l'objet était sublime. Un véritable chef d'œuvre pour qui savait regarder. Impossible à dater avec précision, il n'en était pas moins sublime et antique.  
Alors qu'il inspectait le bas relief, sous le verre , il distingua quatre symboles.  
D'abord intrigué, il tenta de les déchiffrer mais la tâche n'était pas aisée.  
Conjurant une loupe, il s'approcha des inscriptions et ces dernières prirent tout leur sens. C'était les quatre animaux des fondateurs.

Le blaireau, se tenait assis, fier. Le lion, assis en miroir, toisait le sorcier, l'aigle perché sur son épaule droite. Le serpent quand à lui dessinait un S parfait au sol devant les pattes des deux mammifères.  
Ainsi, le Miroir du Riséd, datait des fondateurs, ou était lui-même un artefact fabriqué des mains des quatre plus grands sorciers de tous les temps.  
Fier de sa découverte, Severus, ne prit pas garde et ôta le drap de velours qu'il avait lui même conjuré.  
Pas qu'il voulait 'voir', non, il voulait juste pouvoir admirer les entrelacs et autres volutes d'or.  
Sauf que ce qui devait arriver, arriva.  
Ses yeux, rencontrèrent leurs jumeaux dans la glace.  
Sauf que Severus, ne vit pas ce qu'il redoutait. Non, il vit quelque chose qui le choqua.  
Là, en face de lui, ou plutôt autour de lui, se tenaient Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle, Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard.  
Ainsi son désir le plus cher était de rencontrer les fondateurs ? Cela n'avait aucun sens.

-Bonjour Jeune Héritier. Dit une voix, sortie du néant.

Severus, se retourna, fit le tour du miroir et celui de la pièce, mais il était seul. Seul avec le miroir, et son reflet entouré des Fondateurs.

-Euh bonjour... prononça t-il, mal à l'aise.

-N'aie pas peur, on ne va pas te manger, on ne peut pas de toute façon. Rit Godric.

-Arrête avec tes blagues, veux-tu ? Intima Rowena.

-Tu dois te demander, si tu ne rêves pas, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda la sorcière blonde, à l'accent norrois.

-Oui, en effet. Que mon désire le plus cher soit de vous rencontrer me dépasse. Dit d'un ton ennuyé Severus.

-Ah mais, mon cher, ce n'est pas ton désir profond, que tu vois là. C'est bien nous. Les Quatre Fondateurs, comme vous aimer à nous appeler aujourd'hui.

-N'est-ce pas ce que vous êtes ? Railla Snape.

-Un humour noir, j'adore, se réjouit Salazar.

-Pourquoi « héritier » ? Attaqua Severus qui sentait la migraine montée.

-Parce que seul l'héritier, un homme totalement désintéressé pouvait trouver nos quatre emblèmes et nous faire venir à lui

-Vous allez me dire que Dumbledore n'a jamais vu ces quatre animaux ? Je ne vous crois pas, désolé, tout Fondateurs que vous soyez.

-Dumbledore ne les a en effet pas vus. Il y a vu ce qu'il voulait voir. Un graffiti sans intérêt perdu au milieu des nombreuses arabesques que forme le cadre. De plus, son désir le plus profond est une paire de chaussettes d'un jaune citron qui en dégagerait le parfum. Expliqua Rowena avec une moue de désolation face à la stupidité de l'homme.

-Voilà, une information qui n'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

-Pardon ?

-Expression moldue, cher Salazar, tu n'as pas écouté en cours d'études des moldus, encore une fois. Gronda Helga qui prenait la parole pour la première fois.

-Et je suis l'Héritier de quoi ? S'enquit Severus

-Du Miroir du Riséd, du Choixpeau, du Château et le Gardien de Poudlard. Annonça Godric, sur un ton solennel.

-Rien que ça ! Bon je suis désolé, mes Seigneurs et Dames, mais je ne suis pas là pour écouter vos blagues de vieux séniles. Je dois remonter ce miroir et le remettre à Dumbledore. Déclara Severus, qui perdait patience.

-Tu ne pourras pas le bouger. On y a veillé. Affirma nonchalamment Godric.

-Par Merlin, j'ai pas que ça à faire !

-Déjà, arrête de jurer par ton propre ancêtre, c'est ridicule. De plus, ce ne sont pas des blagues de vieux séniles, merci bien. Alors maintenant, Severus Tobias Snape, tu vas nous écouter. Tu ne peux pas voir ce que tu désires le plus, pour la simple et bonne raison que tu as déjà donné ta vie à deux personnes. Une de la lumière et l'autre de la nuit. Enfin, les deux sont aussi ténébreuses l'une que l'autre, mais ce n'est pas le sujet.  
Tu es le fils de Eileen Snape, née Prince et de ce fait, un descendant direct de Merlin. Il a été le premier de nos élèves ici. C'est un Serpentard, comme toi. Ce miroir a été créé suite à une erreur. Une partie des pouvoirs de Merlin on été transférés à l'intérieur.  
Ce dernier, pouvait en effet, comprendre et voir les désirs les plus enfouis de l'Homme. Cependant, le Miroir est maudit, et combien ne se sont pas perdus dans sa contemplation. C'est pour cela que nous l'avons scellé avec nos quatre signatures, que seul l'Héritier peut déverrouiller. Expliqua la femme à l'aigle.

-Pourquoi le déverrouiller ? S'intéressa alors Severus.

-Parce que ce n'est pas un simple miroir... offrit Helga.

-Ah ?

-Oui, approche ta main, tu verras.

Severus, posa alors sa main sur la surface. Il s'attendait à rencontrer une surface lisse et dure, et au lieu de ça, sa main passa au travers, comme lorsque l'on joue avec un mur d'eau.

Émerveillé et méfiant à la fois, il ressortit sa main.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un portail.

-Pour où ?

-Partout et nul part.

Severus, conjura alors une cape, une ceinture de fioles de potions en tous genres, une paire de bottes en cuir de dragon, et une bourse de gallions. Une fois tous ses biens arrivés à destination, il se ceignit la taille des fioles, posa sa cape sur ses épaules, changea de chaussures et glissa sa bourse dans une poche sans fond.  
Fin prêt, il regarda les Fondateurs, le jauger d'un œil appréciateur. Ils avaient enfin trouvé l'Héritier tant attendu.  
Severus, passa alors sa main dans le liquide, puis le bras et disparu.

Quelque part à mille lieux de là où il avait atterri, une cloche sonna. Cela faisait des siècles qu'elle n'avait retenti et les habitants de château eurent un moment d'effroi. Poudlard saluait le retour de son héritier, et le faisait savoir.

Loin des préoccupations qui agitaient le corps professoral, Severus Snape passa les plus belles vacances de sa vie.

La veille du premier septembre, lorsqu'il repassa le Miroir dans l'autre sens, il fît un signe à ses quatre amis. Toucha le miroir, et l'empocha.  
Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire.  
Il remonta de la chambre du Miroir et se dirigea vers ses cachots.  
Il lança une succession de sorts, dans le but de se changer, allumer le feu et conjurer un thé.  
Alors qu'il était en train de ranger les livres qu'il avait ramener, une voix le fît sursauter.

-Papa ? Tu es rentré ?!

Severus se retourna. Là, dans l'embrasure de la porte de la deuxième chambre, se tenait un jeune garçon de 12 ans. De longs cheveux brun, lui coulait sur les épaules. Ses yeux, émeraude, pétillaient de vie et de bonheur.

Le jeune Serpentard, se précipita dans les bras de l'homme aux robes noires. Il lui offrit une étreinte à tuer un ronflack cornu.

-Tu m'as manquer. Comment vont Helga, Ro', Sal' et Godric ?

-Toi aussi tu m'as manquer bonhomme. Ils vont bien. Offrit Severus, un sourire dans la voix et sur le visage.

Il avait réussi. Maintenant, il en était sûr. Sinon Lysandre Gabriel Snape, ne serait pas dans ses bras.

* * *

*Wondow to the Past : HP3 / John Williams

 **"Lumos"**

 **Voilà ma version de ce que notre Severus adoré voit dans le Miroir.**  
 **J'espère que ça vous à plus.**

 **Des bisous sur vos fronts de Veaudelunes.**

 **"Nox"**


	4. Un champ de coquelicot

_**"Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises"**_

 _ **Bonsoir les loulous. Comment allez vous ?**_  
 _ **Je reviens avec un petit OS sans prétention. J'avais envie depuis quelque temps, d'écrire quelque chose avec le mot coquelicot.**_  
 _ **J'adore ces fleurs. Si fragiles, sauvages et fortes à la fois. Bref, on s'égare.**_

 _ **Je vous laisse à votre lecture. Je vous préviens il paraît que c'est un peu triste, selon #Skinfaxi, mon amour de petite soeur.**_

 _ **On se retrouve en bas ? ;)**_

 _ **"Méfaits accomplis"**_

* * *

Un champ de coquelicot, c'est tout ce qu'elle désirait.

0o0o0o0o0

Depuis toute petite, elle aimait a prendre les chemins des douaniers qui longeaient la maison familiale pour aller contempler les champs de coquelicots.

Ces si délicates fleurs rouge, aux pétales fragiles et éphémères l'émerveillait. Comment une plante à la tige si fine pouvait sortir de la roche si dur à travailler pour partit à la recherche du soleil ?

La première fois qu'elle avait rencontré la Fleurs, c'est sa mère qui la manipulait. Curieuse, elle avait demandé, du haut de ses trois printemps, ce que «Mummy » était entrain de faire. La réponse que son aîné lui apporta ne lui plu guère. Certes les potions étaient essentielles pour la communauté, mais que l'on y incorpore la Fleur, Sa fleur, ça non.  
Depuis ce jour, elle se jura de tout mettre en œuvre pour que la délicate corolle rouge n'intègre plus jamais de potions. Ses parents ne comprirent pas son mécontentement, mais ne cherchèrent pas à l'en dissuader. Quand leur fille avait une idée en tête, rien ne la faisait changer d'avis. Une pure écossaise en somme.

Les années passèrent et bientôt le temps de quitter la maison pour faire ses études arriva. Bien que peu ravie de partir, elle s'y résolu, bon gré mal gré. Là bas, elle pourrai continuer à avancé sur son projet, en dehors de ses études.  
Les premières années ne furent pour la jeune fille qu'études et recherches. Les gens de sa Maison, ne l'aimait que très peu et cela lui allait parfaitement. De nature studieuse, elle avait pourtant été réparti chez les braves et les courageux. Elle ne comprenait pas tellement pourquoi mais avait fait le choix de ne pas s'appesantir sur ce genre de réflexion.

Seule, une autre jeune fille avait réussi le tour de force d'être son amie. Une autre sang-pure comme elle, mais dont la famille n'était pas inconnue du monde sorcier, et pour cause.

Dernière d'une fratrie de quatre, la jeune fille était la risée de sa famille. Gentille, tolérante, ouverte et passionnée de plantes, elle était l'antithèse de ses sœurs. Toutes quatre élevées dans la tradition sang-pur, elles étaient vouées à épouser les hommes que leur père auraient choisi, et pire encore à embrasser la cause du Mage Noir. Or la jeune élève de la maison du fair-play, n'en avait cure. Elle n'aspirait qu'a vivre pour ses plantes et plus tard enseigner aux nouveaux élèves de la vénérable institution. Quand à embrasser la cause du Mage Noir, cela lui passait au dessus du chapeau. L'homme avait beau affirmer qu'il agissait pour le plus grand bien, mais si on regardait attentivement la chose, il ne faisait que mettre un peu plus le feu aux poudres de la guerre des moldus. Mais pour le moment ce n'était pas la principale préoccupation des deux jeunes femmes. A force de recherches, elles avaient compris ce que la fleur de coquelicot apportait aux potions de soins. Et ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne nouvelle. Pour les moldus, le coquelicot était un fort opiacé. Fumé, les graines rendaient les consommateurs euphoriques et les faisaient planer. Transposé à une utilisation sorcière, elle réduisait la douleur, et facilitait les soins. En soit son utilisation était bonne, mais la fleur tendait à disparaître et ça, ni la jeune écossaise ni la jeune sang-pure ne l'acceptait. Trouver une plante avec les mêmes propriétés que le coquelicot n'était pas aisé. Au début les deux jeunes sorcières s'orientèrent sur les plantes connues du monde sorcier. Mais bien vite elles comprirent qu'il fallait regarder chez les moldus. Lorsque la solution leur sauta aux yeux, elles se retinrent de lever les yeux au ciel. La réponse était si logique, qu'elles en vinrent à se demander, pourquoi les sorciers n'y avaient jamais pensé. La camomille. Cette petite fleurs jaune en forme de boule. Les anciennes, l'utilisaient pour tout et tout le temps. Fières de leur découverte, elles passèrent alors à la mise en application de la nouvelle formule de la potion calmante. Fini le sacrifice de la belle rouge. Le petit pompon jaune prit le relais avec brio.  
C'était il y avait plus de quatre-vingt dix ans. Le temps à passé et le remaniement de la formule de la potion calmante est tombé dans l'oubli.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'oublie pas. Elle part sans regret. Elles eurent une belle vie. Chacune décrochant la maîtrise qu'elle convoitait, puis se retrouvant pour enseigner dans la vénérable institution. Elles virent passé un nombre certains d'élèves. Elles vécurent la guerre, les pertes, la peur, et la reconstruction. Mais toujours ensemble.  
Alors oui aujourd'hui, elle n'oublie pas. Elle va enfin la rejoindre, celle parti trop tôt. Celle avec qui elle avait sauvé les coquelicots.

* Que la fleur rouge,

En ce jour de tristesse,  
Soit synonyme de joie.

Ci-gît deux âmes, qu'une fleurs à réunie.*

* * *

 _ **"Lumos"**_

 _ **Alors vos impressions ?**_  
 _ **Avez vous trouvé nos deux protagonistes ?**_

 _ **Des bisous sur vos fronts.**_

 _ **"Nox"**_


End file.
